


The Proposal

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie plans to propose to Alexorthe one where Maggie gets everyone involved in planning the perfect proposal for Alex





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not where i had originally planned to take this story, but oh well. Sanvers is too cute for their own good.

Spring was turning to summer and Alex and Maggie's 6 month anniversary was coming up. Maggie has known that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Alex for quite some time, but she's ready to make it official. She realizes that 6 months is a relatively short amount of time to spend with someone and know that you're going to be together forever, but Alex is different from any of her previous relationships. She knows Alex is the one. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They complete each other. Maggie hadn't known she could trust so completely, but Alex makes it easy. Alex makes everything easy. Maggie loves her with all her heart, and she falls a little more in love every day. And she knows Alex does too. So she's going to ask Alex to marry her.

Maggie knows Alex will say yes. She had technically already asked Maggie to marry her someday during their Valentine's getaway. So Maggie's not worried about Alex's answer, but she still wants to make it the perfect proposal. Alex deserves nothing less than perfect. But how to make it perfect? She isn't sure. So she calls her go to person for advice: her mom.

\----

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! It's Maggie."

"Oh Maggie dear! It's good to hear from you! How have you been darling?"

"I'm good, mom. Great, actually!"

"That's so good to hear Magpie. How has it been living with Alex? Everything's going well?"

"Yeah, it's actually perfect. I never imagined I could be this happy. That's actually what I'm calling about. I need some motherly advice."

"Anything for you Maggie. What can I help with?"

"You might want to sit down for this mom, I don't want to be responsible for you getting a head injury."

"Oh, uh, ok, this sounds serious dear."

"It is. But a good serious. I promise."

"Alright then dear, out with it!"

"I'm going to ask Alex to marry me."

Maggie had to pull the phone away from her ear as her mother squealed with excitement on the other end. When Maggie finally brought the phone back to her ear she heard her mother sobbing.

"I take it you're happy about it?" Maggie asks, laughing at her mother's reaction.

"Magpie! Of course I'm happy! My baby is getting married!"

"Well, not yet mom, she has to say yes first."

"Alex would be out of her mind to say anything else."

"I'm so happy mom. You have no idea... I just love her so much. But I don't know how to ask her. That's what I need advice about. She deserves for it to be perfect, and I'm not sure how to do that."

"Anything you do for her will be special, but how about you start with the where. Do you two have a special place? Somewhere that means something to her? To you?"

"Hmm... not really, no. Well, I guess there's the bar we frequent, but I want something classier than that."

"How about where you met? That's always special."

"The airport tarmac? Huh... I do have connections at the airport, so that could work... but it's not really classy, though it would actually be pretty cute."

"It'll certainly be something Alex will love, bringing her back to the place you met. So you have a where, now what about a how? Do you know what you want to say to her?"

"Well sort of. I'll need to write down my speech so I don't leave out anything I want to say, but I've got time for that."

"You say you've got time. So what's the when? When are you going to ask her?"

"On our 6 month anniversary. I know it's cheesy, but she's always been a sucker for anniversaries."

"It sounds like you've got it all figured out Magpie. Just speak from your heart, it'll know what to say. You love her and she loves you - that's all that matters."

\----

Maggie knew she was going to need some help pulling off her plan without Alex finding out, so she called Kara, hoping she'd be able to help. There was no question as to whether she'd be willing - Kara was going to be over the moon excited - but Supergirl leads a busy life, so whether she'd have time was what Maggie needed to know.

"Hey Kara, are you busy?"

"Oh, hey Maggie! No, I was just heading out for lunch. What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favour. Could you meet me at the bar for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in 10."

\----

Maggie walked into the bar to see Kara already devouring a basket of fries. 

"Hey Kara. Thanks for meeting me."

"Anytime Maggie. What can I do for you?" Kara said, still shoving fries in her mouth.

"Ok. So, uh, well, I'm going to ask Alex to marry me." Maggie lost a little of her confidence telling her girlfriend's little sister of her plan, but it wasn't lost for long because of Kara's reaction.

Kara's squeal rivaled Maggie's mother's, causing everyone in the bar to look at them.

"Sorry, folks! Got a little excited... Return to your conversations...."

Kara turned back to Maggie and grabbed her hands, letting out a smaller squeal. Maggie couldn't help but laugh a little bit, happy that Kara was so excited.

"Finally!" Kara exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! Ah! So what do you need from me?" Kara was bouncing in her seat, trying to contain her excitement.

"A few things actually. First I need you to keep this quiet. No spilling the secret. Alex can't find out ahead of time or it'll ruin the surprise."

"Ok, that's gonna be hard, but I'll do it. When are you popping the question? How long do I have to keep this secret?"

"Our 6 month anniversary. It's two weeks from today."

"Oh that's so cute! Alex loves anniversaries!"

"I know. That's why I chose it. I've celebrated more anniversaries with Alex than I ever have before. But she gets so excited about them, I can't help but get sucked into the cheesiness too."

"Oh you two are so perfect for each other! I'm so excited! She's going to be so excited!"

"Alright, alright, try to contain your excitement for a minute. Second thing I need you for is to get Alex to the proposal. I'm going to do it at the airport where we met, so I'm going to need you to fly her there. You're going to have to come up with some reason for you flying her somewhere when she's not wearing her DEO uniform. Maybe say you'll take her to her favourite food truck in Chicago? Something simple she'll buy into."

"She's been begging me to bring that recently! That'll work."

"And lastly I need you to come ring shopping with me. I know you two have the same size hands so you can share jewelry, so I need you to try the ring on."

"You don't have a ring yet! Maggie! That's usually step number one!"

"I know, I know.... I just don't know what to get her. She doesn't wear a lot of jewelry... I need your help Kara."

"Of course I'll help Maggie. But she'll love whatever you choose."

\----

Maggie and Kara managed to sneak away while Alex was busy working in her lab the next day.

Maggie stared at the display case of rings for a long time before she said anything. 

"I think something simple would suit her. Not something with a huge rock on it. What do you think Kara?"

"I think you know Alex well. Whatever you pick is going to be perfect."

"What about that one there? The simple silver band with the tiny row of diamonds down the centre?"

Kara tried it on and it fit perfectly. 

"Well if that isn't a sign, I don't know what is." Kara said, admiring the ring on her finger.

"I think it's perfect." Maggie said, a smile wide across her face.

\----

Before Maggie knew it the day had arrived. She woke up next to a smiling Alex.

"Good morning, beautiful. It's our anniversary." Alex said giddily.

"Mmmm it is." Maggie replied. "Which means I get to make you breakfast before we go to work. How does pancakes sound?"

"Pancakes without Kara stealing any? I couldn't ask for anything more."

\----

After a nice morning together they went their separate ways for work, holding out hope they'd see each other throughout the day. Little did Alex know that she would see Maggie later, nor that her life was about to change. 

Around lunch time Kara went looking for Alex.

"Hey Alex, do you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Oh, yeah sure, just let me go change."

When Alex came back Kara was still in her Supergirl suit.

"Kara, why aren't you changed? I thought we were going out?"

"We are! I was just thinking, you've been bugging me about getting you food from the Chicago food truck for a while, so I thought I could fly you there, and we could grab lunch there together."

"I suppose. You could just fly and bring it back though."

"I know, but it'd fun for you to come with me. Please?"

"Fine... but you owe me one."

\----

Maggie was getting ready at the airport. She had gotten James to come with his camera to capture the moment, and Winn to come to control the music and bring some flowers for decorations. She had a trail of rose petals set up from where to Kara was going to land with Alex to where she was standing. All she had to do know was wait for Kara to show up with Alex. She had a speech written, the ring in her pocket, and butterflies in her stomach. 

Kara landed at the end of the trail of rose petals, placing Alex on her feet.

"Kara, what are we doing? This isn't Chicago."

Before Kara could answer Alex saw Maggie, and the trail of flowers. Winn started the music as Alex walked over to her, taking in the moment as best she could. 

"Mags, what's going on?"

Maggie took her the hand and started speaking.

"Alex Danvers, I love you with everything I have. I love getting to wake up next to you every morning. I love the way your lips feel against mine. I love eating the food you cook even though it's terrible. I love how much you love this family you've created. I love how hard you work, and that you don't mind how hard I work. I love how kind your soul is. You may seem like a big bad scary agent on the outside, but on the inside you have a heart of gold. I've never been as happy as I've been these last six months. When we met on this tarmac I was immediately drawn to you. You look really hot in a pantsuit by the way. But I didn't think I'd ever see you again... and now look at us. I know this isn't exactly the most romantic place, but it's still special to us. Something wonderful started here that neither of us knew would. And I know I was stupid at first and thought we wouldn't work, but boy was I wrong. Not only do we work, but we're perfect for each other. I meant it when I said I couldn't imagine my life without you. And I don't ever want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than I thought was ever possible." Maggie took the ring out of her pocket and got down on one knee. "Alex Danvers, will you marry me?"

Maggie hadn't taken her eyes off of Alex's the entire time. Alex's hand that wasn't in Maggie's went to cover her mouth in disbelief. A stream of tears ran down her face. 

"Mags... yes, of course! Oh my god I can't believe it! Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Maggie put the ring on her finger and Alex pulled her up from the ground and into a kiss. Kara stood in the background jumping for joy. Winn was smiling from ear to ear, overjoyed that the woman who had become like a sister to him was this happy. James was snapping picture after picture, trying to contain his own smile. 

Eventually Alex pulled away and rested her forehead against Maggie's, still holding her close.

"I love you so much, Mags."

"So, you're saying you like me?" Maggie asked, a giggle escaping her lips. 

"You're never going to let that one go are you.... I can't believe you pulled this off without me finding out. None of those three are very good at being sneaky."

"They wanted it to be special for you just as much as I did. They weren't going to spoil it."

"It was perfect Maggie. Really. You're amazing."

"Only the best for my Alex."

"I love you Mags." Alex nuzzled her nose against Maggie's.

"I love you too.... fianceé."

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr! @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> also i love reading comments! so leave some if you want!


End file.
